Data may be processed to interpret the data into a form suitable for machines, extract information from the data, help organize the data, perform analytics on the data, and the like. Such data may be processed via a data processing pipeline or workflow. In a data processing pipeline, data may be processed via a series of serially executing actions that comprise a single process.